Empty
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Jack finds a video tape on his desk after the events of the episode Heroes - Sam soon joins him (S-J)


**Empty**

**SUMMARY: **The members of the SGC have a hard time dealing with the events of the episode Heroes

**PAIRINGS: **Sam/Jack

**SEASON: **7

**SPOILERS: **Everything leading up to Heroes including speculation on the episode Heroes.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written for a very long time – I'm in the middle of exams at the moment but its Friday night and I felt like writing something short! Don't worry my other two fan fics (The Pineapple Incident & In The End) will be updated the minute I finish exams, or school!! Sometime soon!! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack walked into his office and put his papers down on his desk. He wasn't going to do it, not now, maybe not for a few weeks or so. No one would notice the absence of a couple of papers. Or maybe it would do him some good to do something else. He stared at the white pieces of paper for a few minutes longer, then he noticed something else sitting on his desk – a small black video tape. He took it and slid it into his VCR.

The first thing he saw was the footage shot of him walking into the elevator, trying to get away from the interview the reporter was trying to conduct. Then the tape was cut over – the next thing he saw was a bloody battlefield. 

Suddenly he was back there in that field, the screaming, the gun fire, the death and destruction going on around him. He snapped out of it and continued watching the video. He heard Daniel screaming.

"Wells is down!" he shouted, the camera jolting violently up and down as he ran to Wells side.

Janet appeared next in the view of the camera, running up and kneeling next to Wells who was now lying unconscious in the grass. "Wake up," she shouted to him. "Daniel help me."

"Dr Jackson…" Wells said, he pointed at the camera. "Let me send a message to my wife."

"You're going to make it," Janet informed him, continuing to work on his wounds.

Daniel removed the camera from his bag and aimed it at Wells. 

"Anna, I'm sorry if you're seeing this I probably didn't make it. I just want you to know I love you and I want you to show this to our baby, show him who his Daddy was, but not till he's old enough. Honey I'm so sorry I can't be there, and I'm sorry I could never tell you my real job – but I love you…"

Wells message was cut off by a staff blast cutting across the view and the camera yet again fell to Daniel's side.

"No," he heard Daniel say quietly. "No no no NO!"

Evidently his 'no's' got louder with each one. The image showed Dr Janet Frasier lying bloody and unconscious on the ground next to Wells.

"No, Janet don't do this," Daniel said. "HELP SOMEONE HELP ME! Janet don't you dare die."

Janet's mouth moved slightly, Jack couldn't hear it over the gunfire. Then the familiar sound of a crackling radio came from somewhere near the camera.

"Colonel O'Neill is down, I repeat Colonel O'Neill is down…" came Sam's voice.

Jack switched the video off and sat in silence, staring at the black TV screen. She was gone, his Doc was gone. No one to threaten to stick large needles into him when he misbehaved, no one to tell him off for wandering around the infirmary asking her what objects were, no one to order him to go home when he was hanging around base after hours.

Gone.

"It's real isn't it, sir?" came a female voice from the door.

Jack spun around to see Sam standing there, staring at him. He nodded slowly. "I keep hoping I'll wake up and this will all be some horrible dream, but the pain in my side keeps reminding me its not."

Sam walked into the office staring blankly at the screen. Jack wondered exactly how long she'd been standing there.

"I hadn't seen any of that," she whispered quietly.

"Neither had I," Jack replied, staring at her.

She avoided his gaze and continued staring at the TV screen. "I…"

He heard her voice crack slightly. He stood up and moved towards her but before he got close she grabbed his clock off his desk and threw it against the wall. Jack stopped, startled in his track. Then she kicked the hard, concrete wall as hard as she could with her foot and started hitting it with her fist.

"Why her? She didn't deserve it! Janet has never hurt anyone in her life!" Sam shouted. "It's not fair."

She slapped her open hand against the wall, making Jack jumped slightly. 

"It sucks, the whole thing sucks," tears were now streaming down her face. "It's not fair."

She went to hit the wall with her fist again but he grabbed her hand and drew her in close to him, she punched his shoulder instead. "It's not fair," she repeated quieter and then burst into tears and started shaking.

Jack stared over her shoulder at the wall behind him. Sam had hit it so hard blood was dripping from the spot she had punched it. Jack pushed back the tears that were forming in his own eyes, he couldn't let himself cry. He never cried, not in front of anyone, not for anything.

"She's gone," Sam whispered. "All those times…they're…gone…"

Jack let go of Sam and stepped back. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and stared him in the eye. 

"I thought I'd lost you too," she continued whispering.

Jack barely even heard it, but he didn't have to. He knew what she was trying to say. He reached forward, this time taking her hand in his.

"I know," he replied. "This event…it's made me wonder what my priorities really are…"

"Don't…" she snapped suddenly, returning to military mode. "I have to go…sir…"

With that she walked towards the door. But he kept hold of her hand.

"Carter…I just wanna make sure you know…" he said.

She looked him straight in the eye. "I know."

With that he let go of her hand and she walked out of the room. Jack turned back to the TV screen and stared blankly at it again. Then he grabbed the tape and made his way out to find the camera men.

He had his own words to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks :D

Sorry if I depressed you!


End file.
